


moments in my oc's life

by leassinbin



Category: Homestuck, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'm Sorry, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is a sin, forgive me senpai for i have sinned, furry ocs are in this too now strap in, most are gonna be song related probably, not all of the characters pop up in the first fic, other characters to be added - Freeform, shitpost.wav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leassinbin/pseuds/leassinbin
Summary: Mature for,, yesshitfics, my oc's being nerdsso many thingsforgive Moon 2k16





	

**Author's Note:**

> first: sun and moon

"Shota so kawaii he would die for his senpai~"

"Moon, no."

"Looking so cute with them bright white thighs~"

"My thighs are not-"

"Shota so kawaii he almost DID die for his senpai~"

" _Moon I am not a fucking shota stop this and stop singing or I swear-"_ he gets cut off by Moon kissing him, and getting on top of him from the bed, until of course Sun uses a  **Germanian slap** to get away from the kiss.

"Moon why do you have to be taller then me, I'm going to cut off your legs, I swear..."

"I'm not just tall here, either~"

Sun didn't respond with words, he instead chose to do the correct option, and kick this guy in the dick. Which made Moon scream in pain

"Go suck one of your shota cocks, Moon."

"I'm a mafia leader, this isn't my side of the businesssss.." He said, the pain radiating like a brilliant sun.

"...Want an ice pack?"

**"That'll** _**make it worse."** _

**__**************"That's the point."

"I'll do that t-thing you like...With the sword...If you d-don't kick so hard next time!"

"...Fine..."

"L-Love you.."

"...Love you too, idiot."

 

 


End file.
